The Real Story Of Hermione
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about Hermione Granger was a lie? What if you were just misled? What could have really happened? Rated M for later chappys
1. Chapter 1

The Real Story

The Real Story

Loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer- I don't own anything about Harry Potter

Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to tell you, the story you've heard about me is wrong…well, only the part about my hatred of Draco Malfoy. I am still an extremely smart student of Gryffindor at the school of Hogwarts. I also really am friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but I have been in love with Draco Malfoy for awhile now. It's been told I hate him, that is a lie, I've been engaged to him since I was 11. I may not have been obsessed with him then but now, right after Hogwarts I am. Also, I'm not Muggleborn; I'm Hermione Zabini, a Pureblood. It was essential that I was concealed so that the Malfoy line wouldn't be in danger. Let me show you what was really going on.

During the first year of Hogwarts, I was terrified of being sorted into Huffelpuff, the only time I had ever met Draco he had told me that if I was in Huffelpuff, he would never marry me. I didn't really care if he married me or not but I thought still, if Draco won't marry me for being in that house-it must be horrible. Thank god, when I put the Sorting Hat on, it talked to me for a second

"I suppose you are very smart to be in Ravenclaw but your bravery surpasses even that, GRYFFINDOR!" I think he must have been a little annoyed that I wasn't in Slytherin, but he couldn't do much about that. My brother was in Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, but it really wouldn't have done any help if I was in Slytherin. Blaise couldn't have said I was his sister and Malfoy couldn't have said I was his fiancé. Being stuck in Gryffindor wasn't so bad; I knew Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I was considered a snobby bookworm and I had no one to turn to. That made me braver, I suppose, I wondered many times how the Sorting Hat had thought I was brave. Even before I befriended Harry and Ron, I had a discussion with Malfoy and Blaise after learning Windgardium Leviosa.

"Hermione, wait!" my shoulder was grasped by a familiar weight,

"What, Blaise!" I turned but before I could say anything, I was pulled into an empty classroom, "Hermione" his face softened and he grabbed me, squeezing me tightly, "How have you been, I've missed you so much"

"Fine, Blaise, fine" I muttered, trying to turn away from his probing stare, but he pulled me closer and stared into my eyes,

"You have not been fine, Hermione, I know you. You're my sister for God's sake!" I turned away mutinously,

"I'm not telling you anything, I don't owe you anything" my voice probably sounded petulant but I didn't care. But then he came out of the shadows, I stiffened,

"Hello Zabini" his voice sounded through my brain,

"Malfoy" I said contemptuously

"Now, Hermione is that any way to talk to family" he said sarcastically, opening his arms in a fake hug,

"Whatever" I said and turned to leave,

"No Mudblood" he said in anger and turned me around to meet his eyes. My brother had watched this exchange unemotionally but as Malfoy hurt me, he moved forward,

"Be careful with my sister, Malfoy" but Malfoy barely gave him a glance, his only eyes were for me, my eyes of brown friendliness.

"You may be in Gryffindor, and I know you are not a Mudblood but you have to stop acting as such. Be ignorant but don't be snobby. You will be my wife one day and I won't have you disgracing my family" he let me go suddenly and tripped me easily. I fell to the ground with ease and tears stung my eyes. That was why I was crying after that class, not because Ronald insulted me but because Draco had tripped me and knocked me over. Again in the first year of my schooling, Malfoy and I had another encounter. A short one but still, it was an encounter. During one of Harry's Quidditch matches, Ron and I were making sure Snape didn't hurt Harry during the match. Unfortunately, Malfoy sat behind us (probably to annoy me) and started to badger Ron about money issues. I didn't catch all they were saying because I was so focused on Harry but as I turned, both of Ron and Neville were fighting Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Stupid boys. Another time Malfoy stumbled upon Harry, Ron and I discussing Norbert. I was extremely nervous so I contacted Malfoy and we had a little chat

"What is it you want, Granger?" he spat as we confronted in the hallway

"I know you heard exactly what Ron, Harry and I were talking about in the hallway, can you please not act on it" my face was pleading and my hands clasped,

"I'll need something in return" he said

"What? I'll do almost anything"

"Do not be friend's with Harry Potter" his request seemed simple but I knew an underlying current was there. He didn't want me to be with his enemy.

"No" I said defiantly, and his eyes gleamed

"Fine, Granger, just remember that whatever punishment you get, it's your own fault" I walked away, ending another talk with my beloved husband. Yet again, I was fated to meet my husband in detention. After he cheated me out, we all had detention. Our detention took place in the Dark Forest with Hagrid so it wasn't really detention. Thankfully, Hagrid knew I hated Malfoy so he paired me with Harry at first but then he had Neville go with me so I was safe from my conniving fiancé. You know how the end of the year turned out, Gryffindor won the House Cup and Quidditch Cup, Harry, Ron and I stopped Voldemort from getting his body back. That is all true, no more encounters on the way home. However, all that summer Malfoy kept contacting me by owl, my parents Mrs. And Mr. Granger were okay with that except for the fact they were so nervous around me. They think that I don't know I'm a Zabini, how utterly stupid. I've looked through the files and such and contacted my family before. I've spent time with Blaise outside of school because I asked, I knew about sorcery before I came to school by Blaise. I've met my real parents. But that summer, I officially met them for the first time and my parents had to admit I had been adopted and if I wanted to live with my true family. I accepted and so then I was living with my real family. It was nice. I've gotten to spend so much time with Blaise and his mother. My mother, I suppose, as well. It wasn't announced to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Story

The Real Story

Loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer-I own nothing around the subject of Harry Potter

The first encounter with my husband this year was the journey with my fake parents to Diagon Alley. It was very nice as we traveled around, though I think my "parents" were far from happy. They met Mr. Weasley for the first time and the whole family, I think they liked the family and discussed much with Mr. Weasley about Muggle culture. My belief is that they liked them because their difference in blood made them celebrities in Ron's dad's eyes. Then the worst thing happened. My lovely Draco showed up and his father got into a fist fight with Ron's dad. Draco insulted Potter and Lucius purposely insulted me on my supposed dirty blood. Draco was being a pervert, believe me. While his father insulted Arthur Weasley, Draco worked his fingers up and down my back, I shivered and tried to move away but he grabbed my hair and pulled me close. No one watched, no one cared about me and Draco whispered in my ear

"See you at school, my beautiful fiancé." I shivered again and the two scumbags left. I met Gilderoy Lockhart, who is very smart.

Our arrival to Kings Cross was planned very carefully. I went first, alone, and sat down, as soon as I sat, I would go outside the station and get a quill from Blaise, go back in and Blaise would follow with his mother. She would announce his departure. I snuck out and kissed her as well. I saw Blaise from the train smile and roll his eyes. As I entered the train, he pulled me into an empty compartment and we laughed for awhile about vacation. As we chatted, Draco entered the compartment,

"Zabini, Granger" he said and sat down easily,

"Hello Malfoy" I said cheerily, being in a good mood, "How was your summer?"

"Fine" he sneered, "How was yours?"

"Great" I said, forgetting who I was talking to, "I went to Blaise's house and met our mother and saw the house. It was great." He stood and straightened his robes, unusually smiling at me kindly,

"Well, have a good year Hermione" he said and left. I let my face turn to an expression of confusion,

"What was that about?" I asked Blaise, but he had no idea either. We parted for the year, me feeling a little forlorn. I started to feel a little nervous, I mean, where were Harry and Ron? I looked everywhere for them but there was no sign. Finally, when I ate alone at dinner, I knew something was wrong. I watched Ginny get sorted and clapped as she was sorted into Gryffindor. She sat with me and made little conversation as we ate. I stayed up in the Common Room until Harry and Ron got back. The year progressed with little sign of my counterpart, Draco. You know most of the year story, I suppose. Soon though, I had an encounter with my sweetheart on the Quidditch pitch,

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" I said, raising my eyebrows,

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" it was hard not to laugh as Draco said that, I'm not a Mudblood, after all. But the funny moment we shared was broken as Ronald messed up a spell about slugs. The next encounter was in Transfiguration class when I asked Professor McGonagall about the Chamber. Malfoy pretended that he thought I was going to get the Basilisk. I winked at him and could feel his eyes on me throughout the entire class. The year passed by with no real even besides Harry speaking Parseltongue, the Chamber being opened but it's all really irrelevant to the point. I was so annoyed when I asked Malfoy for some of Millicent Bulstrode's hair.

"You want it, why?" I could tell he knew I was making Polyjuice potion but he asked no question and pretended to be all cooperative and give me some hair. How was I to know it was a cat's hair? Later, I went to the Hospital Wing and during the night I had a visitor. Draco Malfoy came out of the dark and did who knows what to me while I slept and then woke me at 2 am.

"Yes" I muttered in bad temper

"Hello Hermione" I heard him say, "How are you doing, potion's mistress?" Despite myself, I laughed a little, he had known the entire time

"Smart of you to do that, let me assure you it was an interesting experience" I said in a joking tone. We smiled at each-other for the first time in ages and a blush crept across my cheeks. His smile, his real smile widened and without warning he kissed me lightly on the cheek and slipped a piece of paper under my pillow. I giggled and he disappeared into the night. I read the paper of course

Dear Hermione

I hope you feel better

Draco

That was the paper I hid from Ron and Harry when they visited me, not a letter to Gilderoy Lockhart. Then I was working in the library, and found out the biggest thing in my life. The monster in the Chamber was a Basilisk! From then until leaving the library, I carried a mirror with me. Then as everyone knows, I was petrified for the rest of the year. I thought a lot during my absence, about Draco mostly and our predicament and how mature he was by trying to make peace with me. Needless to say, I was un-petrified and the year ended with no exams. It was absolutely horrible! That train ride home was normal, some time with Harry and Ron and it was fun. That summer, I had to lie to Harry. I spent most of the time with Blaise and Draco. I also made friends with a neighbor of Blaise named Johanna. She was extremely nice and her hair was pure black, and her eyes were light blue. I loved swimming with her and taking all of sorts of classes with Blaise about etiquette and ballroom dancing, it was lovely. Draco and I got along extremely well; he constantly complimented me on my mature looks, which I found rather nice. Then, in keeping up my guise of being enemies with Draco and Blaise, I said good-bye to them all. I would miss them especially; they had become my friends over the summer, Draco and Blaise equivalent to Harry and Ron. Johanna and I sobbed for hours over losing each-other and promised to write to each-other over the year. I was dropped off in front of the Leaky Cauldron by my mom. I met up with Ron and soon Harry arrived. We all were on the Hogwarts Express together, the third year was starting.


End file.
